


Mau Ke Ola(Life Continues On)

by Opaldragonscales



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:08:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26962660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opaldragonscales/pseuds/Opaldragonscales
Summary: My rewrite of five oWhile I adored the show I found several bits just plain lazy and I’m gonna fix them
Relationships: Abby Dunn/Chin Ho Kelly, Anton Hesse/Victor Hesse, Chin Ho Kelly/Malia Waincroft, Kono Kalakaua/Adam Noshimuri, Michael noshimuri/Kono Kalakaua/Adam Noshimuri, Rachel Edwards/Stan Edwards, Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 6





	Mau Ke Ola(Life Continues On)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So far this is just a draft/place holder to hold myself accountable to

Chapter One: The Beginning

https://jane--thors.tumblr.com/post/631736496824647680


End file.
